helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fantasy Rookies
Fantasy Rookies is a training program under Hello! Project Fantasy. It was announced on September 2013. They are the sister group to Fantasy Kenshuusei. Members 1st Gen: (2013.09.02) 2nd Gen: (2013.12.02) 3rd Gen: (2014.03.23) 4th Gen: (2014.08.12) 5th Gen: (2015.01.01) 6th Gen: (2015.06.07) 7th Gen: (2015.11.30) 8th Gen: (2016.03.01) 9th Gen: (2016.04.15) 10th Gen: (2016.06.01) Former Members Left= ;1st Gen: *Suzuki Mari (鈴木 マリ) - , (Left 2016.05.20) *Ogata Mao (緒方 マオ) - , (Left 2016.06.26) *Kanazawa Yuriko (金沢 百合子) - , (Left 2016.05.16) *Kudo Rei (工藤 レイ) - , (Left 2016.06.12) *Yamoto Kain (矢本 ケイン) - , (Left 2016.06.03) *Nobu Ken (のぶ 一間) - , (Left 2016.06.30) ;2nd Gen: *Yaguchi Yuka (矢口 優香) - , (Left 2016.06.13) *Ono Kaori (小野 カオリ) - , (Left 2016.05.20) *Ishida Kuroko (石田 黒子) - , (Left 2016.05.20) ;4th Gen: *Arai Yurina (今井 ゆりな) - , (Left 2016.06.30) ;5th Gen: *Chisaoka Sano (千紗岡 佐野) - , (Left 2016.06.03) ;6th Gen: *Akamine Hoga (赤嶺 豚区) - , (Left 2016.06.13) *Hamaya Ruuyun (浜屋 ユーヨン) - , (Left 2016.06.03) ;7th Gen: *Inaba Akane (稲葉 あかね) - , (Left 2016.06.26) *Minaguchi Rinrin (皆口 リンリン) - , (Left 2016.05.20) ;8th Gen: *Kitaguchi Maho (北口 真帆) - , (Left 2016.06.26) *Yutoshi Komori (勇人市 小森) - , (Left 2016.06.30) *Satoshi Nagami (聡 永見) - , (Left 2016.06.26) ;9th Gen: *Morioka Riho (盛岡 里穂) - , (Left 2016.06.30) |-|Debuted= ;1st Gen: *Shinji Katoya (俊二 加藤屋) - , (Also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2016.07.01) ;2nd Gen: *Uchimura Naoko (内村 直子) - , (Also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2016.07.01) 4th Gen: *Yamamoto Matthew (山本 真秀 ) - , (Also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2016.07.01) ;5th Gen: *Sasaki Rina (佐々木 里ナ) - , (Also a member of Pure☆Candy), (Graduated 2016.04.24) |-|Transferred= *Hirose Mizuho (広瀬 みずほ) - , (Graduated 2016.06.25), (Transferred to Girls Division Kenshuusei) History 2013 On September the training program was announced and the first generation revealed. In December the second generation was added. 2014 In March the third generation was added. In August the fourth generation was added. 2015 On January 1, they released their first indie single titled TRAILS. And revealed the fifth generation. In June the sixth generation was announced. In November the seventh generation was announced. 2016 On March the eighth generation was made. On March 21, two groups were made Velvet Coffee and Nature Girlz. They are the first groups made from the rookies ever. On March 27, Kim Areum was added to Pastel Flower. On April 15, the ninth generation was added. On April 24, Sasaki Rina gruadted from the program to join Pure☆Candy. On May 16, Kanazawa Yuriko left the program. On May 18, Akiyama Aoi, Murazaki Sho, Aikida Joonri, Ogata Mark, and Hirose Tomi were announced to be part of pre-debut team H!PF Pre-Debut Boy Group 2016. On May 20, Suzuki Mari, Ono Kaori, Ishida Kuroko, and Minamaguchi Rinrin left the program. On June 1, the tenth generation was added. On June 3, Yamoto Kain, Chisaoka Sano, and Hamaya Ruuyun left the program. On June 13, Kudo Rei, Yaguchi Yuka and Akamine Hoga left the program. On June 25, Hirose Mizuho transferred over to Girls Division Kenshuusei. On June 26, Ogata Mao, Inaba Akane, Kitaguchi Maho, Satoshi Nagami. On June 30, Nobu Ken, Arai Yurina, Yutoshi Komori, and Morioka Riho left the program. On July 2, Shinji Katoya, Uchimura Naoko, and Matthew Yamamoto were added to Tempest as its second generation. Discography ;Indie Singles #2015.01.01 TRAILS #2016.04.20 TBA Members in Units Fantasy Rookies Units *Velvet Coffee (2016-Present) *Nature Girlz (2016-Present) Units Featuring Fantasy Rookies *Pastel Flower - (Kim Areum) Pre-Debut Groups *H!PF Pre-Debut Boy Group 2016 (2016-Present)